Terug in Hamelen
by konarciq
Summary: Eindelijk was de droom dan uitgekomen - ze hadden Hamelen teruggevonden. Alleen blijkt algauw, dat hun droombeeld van Hamelen trekken van een nachtmerrie heeft. Horen ze hier nog wel? Of zijn ze teveel veranderd tijdens hun zwerftocht in Haar om nog in hun thuisstadje te kunnen aarden? Opnieuw knaagt de heimwee. Maar ja, wat is het alternatief?
1. Chapter 1

_Noot vooraf: Het is zo'n dertig jaar geleden dat dit verhaal geschreven is, in de tijd dat de laatste zes afleveringen, het concert en het boek _De Kei_ het enige was wat ik van Hamelen kende. Maar het was meer dan genoeg om de geschiedenis voorgoed in mijn hart te sluiten. _

_En nu ik recentelijk het nieuwe _Voorgoed Weg_ uit had, herinnerde ik me dit verhaal weer, en heb het opgezocht. En bedacht dat het wellicht wel aardig was om te delen. Hier en daar heb ik het een beetje bijgewerkt en geredigeerd, en kleinigheden uit de nieuwe boeken geïntegreerd. Maar het is zoals gezegd voornamelijk gebaseerd op de TV serie, niet op _De Weg naar Voorgoed_ en _Voorgoed Weg.

_En één aanwijzing: ik heb de naam Saartje Zegen altijd geïnterpreteerd zoals ze in _De Kei_ beschreven werd: het kleinste meisje in de groep. Ik zag daar altijd het kleine meisje met de staartjes bij, en zo zie ik haar ook voor me in dit verhaal. Jasmijntje Gort is hier dus één van de andere kleintjes!_

.

**Terug in Hamelen**

.

"Saartje, wakker worden! Je moet naar school!"

Saartje draaide zich nog eens om. Ja, ze moest naar school. Maar ze droomde nog zo heerlijk van gisteravond...

Gisteravond was de bruiloft geweest. Van Bertram en Lidwientje. En ook van Hildebrandt Brom en mevrouw De Wijn, en zij had bruidsmeisje mogen zijn van Hildebrandt en mevrouw De Wijn, samen met Klaartje en Jasmijntje.

Ze vond het nog steeds raar dat ze nu eigenlijk weer mijnheer en mevrouw tegen ze moest zeggen, net als vroeger. Ze wist niet hoe het gebeurd was, maar dat was er heel gauw uitgesleten in de andere wereld. Iedereen noemde elkaar gewoon bij de voornaam; zelfs de dochter van de burgemeester noemde je gewoon Lidwientje. Ze waren eigenlijk bijna een familie geweest daar.

Maar nu was alles weer terug bij het oude. Nou ja, zo'n beetje. Bertram en Lidwientje en Aernout en Hildebrandt groetten je nu vrolijk als je ze tegenkwam, terwijl ze zich nog goed herinnerde dat ze haar vroeger niet eens bij naam kenden. En Barend was nu in de leer bij Bertram en mijnheer Bierenbroodspot in de zaak en leerde voor lakenkoopman. En Hilletje was nu alleen huishoudster bij de burgemeester, want mevrouw De Wijn woonde nu bij Hildebrandt. En Jesse was in de leer bij mijnheer Quota, de apotheker. Dat was vast omdat Jochempje zo verliefd op hem was.

En arm Wiesje natuurlijk, die teruggekomen was enkel en alleen om te ontdekken dat allebei haar ouders gestorven waren. Nu had ze niemand meer. Gelukkig had Lidwientje zich haar lot aangetrokken, en zij had gezorgd dat Wiesje buiten schooltijd als hulpje van Hilletje in de keuken van huize Walg kon werken. Zo was ze ten minste onder dak en verzekerd van eten.

Maar hoe fijn het ook was om weer thuis te zijn bij pappa en mamma, Saartje miste toch de gezelligheid van de groep. Je zag de andere kinderen wel op school, en ze speelden samen na schooltijd, maar ergens miste er toch iets.

Maar goed. Toen ze in Haar waren, miste ze pappa en mamma. En Hamelen. Zo was er altijd wel iets.

"Kom op, Saar. Anders kom je nog te laat op school." Daar was mamma. Ze schudde haar aan de schouder, en Saartje opende eindelijk haar ogen. "Mijn lieve kleine meid," zei mamma met een lach, en knuffelde haar. Soms leek het wel of ze nog steeds niet geloofde dat haar enig dochtertje na al die jaren echt weer thuis was.

Saartje kwam overeind, en kreeg gelijk nog een knuffel. Maar nu eerst wassen, aankleden, ontbijten en naar school.

En dan te bedenken dat ze voordat ze door de rattenvanger waren meegefloten pas een paar keer naar de school van Meester Spicht geweest was! Ze was toen net zes. Nu was ze al tien! Ze waren inderdaad vier jaar weggeweest, en de meester klaagde steen en been over de enorme achterstanden die ze hadden opgelopen. In Haar waren ze nooit naar school geweest. De enige scholen die ze zich herinnerde waarover gesproken werd daar waren scholen voor prinsessen en voor aankomende koningen en zo. Niet voor gewone mensenkinderen. Gelukkig had Hector het op zich genomen om op lange reizen in de pompoen en op Kamerbreed de taak van onderwijzer op zich te nemen, en lezen en schrijven en rekenen te leren aan hen die dat niet konden. Ze kon het dus wel, maar niet zo goed als de meester wilde. En hoe bazig en betweterig Hector ook kon wezen, hij deed in elk geval niet alsof je een hopeloos geval was wanneer je iets niet meteen begreep. Of teveel fouten maakte.

Ze stopte het laatste stukje brood in haar mond. "Dag mammie, tot straks!"

Ze kreeg een kus. "Zul je goed je best doen?"

"Tuurlijk." En ze huppelde naar buiten, waar ze al gauw andere kinderen trof die op weg waren naar school. Iedereen was nog vol van het feest van gisteravond, en ze praatten nergens anders over.

Maar Meester Spicht hield van orde. Eenmaal in het schoollokaal wilde hij niets meer over het feest horen. Iedereen moest stil zijn, goed luisteren, en zijn mond houden, en stil zitten, en sommen maken. Saartje begreep niks van deze sommen, maar Annechien naast haar mocht het niet uitleggen. Hoe werd ze dan geacht om iets te leren?

Na rekenen deden ze geschiedenis. De meester vertelde over een koning die verbannen was, tot Ludo plotseling uitriep: "Dat is net als bij koning Mink! Die was ook verbannen uit Morpuys terwijl hij niks gedaan had! En toen werd Guurt regent omdat prinses Vossestaartje nog te klein was!"

"Varkensvisser, nou werkelijk!" Meester Spicht sloeg met zijn vlakke hand op de katheder. "Hoe durf je zo maar door de klas te schreeuwen! En mij te onderbreken!"

"Maar het is toch zo?" begon Jasmijntje niet-begrijpend. "Het lijkt er..."

"Geen woord wil ik meer horen. Geen woord! En hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat ik niets meer wil horen over die onzin uit die zogenaamde andere wereld van jullie? Kletspraatjes! Nonsens – dat is wat het is! Die wereld bestaat niet! Je woont in _deze_ wereld, en over deze wereld moet je leren. Nou mond dicht, en gedraag je terwijl ik spreek!"

Saartje zuchtte maar eens. Zo ging het al vanaf de eerste dag. De eerste dag dat ze weer op school waren had de meester ze een opstel laten schrijven over hun belevenissen. Die opstellen hadden ze voor mogen lezen, en daarna had hij gezegd dat hij er vanaf nu geen woord meer over wilde horen. Over, afgelopen en uit.

Maar hoe kon die andere wereld niet bestaan als zij er vier jaar lang geleefd hadden?

Nee. Weer thuis zijn was fijn, maar wat haar betreft was school geen succes. Hoe lang nog tot vier uur, tot ze vrij konden spelen in de steegjes en op het marktplein?

* * *

En die avond?

Bertram en Lidwientje fluisterden elkaar een heleboel lieve naampjes in de oren.

De kinderen sliepen en droomden over alle fijne _gewone_ dingen die ze weer zouden kunnen doen, zonder bang te hoeven zijn voor ijsheksen en prins Guurt en zo.

Aernout draaide zich nog eens lekker om in zijn zachte wethoudersbed.

En Hildebrandt? Hildebrandt snurkte als een os, terwijl Brechtje verliefd naar hem keek...

* * *

De dagen werden weken. En de weken werden maanden. Het leven in Hamelen ging zijn gangetje.

Ten minste, zo leek het.

Maar achter dichte deuren broeide toch wat. Onrust. Onbehagen. Verlangen. Hoe gek het was: een verlangen naar thuis.

Het was al vrij vroeg begonnen, met ouders die hun kinderen weg wilden houden van hun vrienden uit een ander milieu. Bang voor slechte invloeden en zo. Alsof ze uit konden wissen dat ze vier jaar lang samen hadden opgetrokken.

De kinderen lapten dergelijke verboden doorgaans aan hun laars en speelden toch samen, zoals ze de laatste jaren gewend waren geweest. Het leidde tot veel onaangenaamheden met hun ouders, en tussen de ouders onderling. Bertram en Lidwientje moesten er verscheidene keren aan te pas komen om de zaak te sussen en te proberen de ouders te overtuigen dat vier jaar in Haar bewezen had dat samen spelen en samen leven heus geen kwaad kon. Gelukkig maar dat Lidwientje als dochter van de burgemeester en Bertram als de enige zoon van een welvarend en gezien koopman en raadslid zoveel aanzien genoten in de stad. De mensen in de stad, en zeker de ouders van de kinderen, waren werkelijk bereid naar hen te luisteren, dankbaar als ze waren dat Bertram en Lidwientje zo goed voor hun kroost gezorgd hadden.

Maar hoe zat het eigenlijk met Bertram en Lidwientje zelf? Ze hadden eindelijk de weg naar Hamelen teruggevonden, en waren eindelijk met toestemming van Lidwientjes vader getrouwd. Waren zij gelukkig?

Aan de buitenkant gezien zeker wel. Ze waren eindelijk verlost van de verantwoording voor vijfentwintig kinderen en twee idioten (zoals Bertram het ooit uitgedrukt had), en dat was een verantwoording die al die jaren zwaar op beider schouders gerust had. Maar het was gelukt: ze hadden iedereen heelhuids terug in Hamelen weten te krijgen, en dat gaf hen een welverdiende rust.

En daar kwam nog bij dat ze na die jarenlange verloving en eindeloos verlangen nu eindelijk echt bij elkaar hoorden. Ze hadden natuurlijk al lang verkering gehad voordat ze door de rattenvanger werden meegefloten, maar veel meer dan toen voelden ze zich nu echte een twee-eenheid. Door alles wat ze hadden meegemaakt waren ze naar elkaar toegegroeid, en hadden ze elkaar nog veel beter leren kennen. Nee, het leed geen twijfel dat ze gelukkig zouden zijn samen. En het was heerlijk om al die opgekropte passie van jaren eindelijk de vrije teugel te kunnen geven, en dan in elkaars armen in slaap te vallen. En als het even kon de dag ook te beginnen met dat zalige liefdesspel. Bestond er een mooiere beloning voor alle opofferingen van de laatste jaren?

En toch...

En toch...?

"Ik weet het niet, Bertram." Lidwientje zuchtte, en schurkte zich wat dichter tegen hem aan. "Ik heb mijn leven lang in Hamelen gewoond. Ik ken op een handjevol nieuwelingen na letterlijk iedereen in de stad op zijn minst van gezicht. Ik ken iedere straat, iedere steeg, ieder huis, iedere boom. En toch... als ik heel eerlijk ben..." Ze slikte. "Toch voel ik me een vreemdeling hier. Hoewel we al een paar maanden terug zijn. Maar ik voel me een vreemdeling. Een buitenstaander. Alsof ik hier niet thuis hoor."

Bertram streelde haar haren naar achteren. "Ik weet wat je bedoelt. Ik voel het net zo. Ik denk dat we gewoon veranderd zijn. En dat is ook logisch. Vier jaar is een lange tijd." Hij kuste haar. "Vier jaar waarin we _niet_ in Hamelen woonden, maar ons moesten aanpassen aan een wereld met totaal andere wetten en gewoontes."

"En bewoners."

Bertram grinnikte. "En bewoners, ja. De mensen hier kunnen er met hun pet niet bij als we praten over wat we hebben meegemaakt. Trollen? Elfen? Waternixen? Reuzen? Bevriend met koningen en koninginnen? Voor ons inmiddels heel gewoon, maar voor de gemiddelde Hamelaar is het toverpraat. Geen wonder dat we het gevoel hebben er niet echt meer bij te horen."

"En het lastige is dat iedereen verwacht dat we gewoon maar de draad oppikken, als 'gewone' mensen. Maar dat zijn we niet meer. Niet echt."

"Nee." Bertram zuchtte, en glimlachte toen. "Maar we hebben in elk geval elkaar. En de kinderen. En Hildebrandt en Aernout. Ik vermoed dat we ons de rest van ons leven met elkaar verbonden zullen voelen. We zijn tenslotte allemaal vreemdelingen in ons eigen vertrouwde Hamelen."

"Ja..." Lidwientje zweeg even. "Wil je wel geloven dat ik ze mis? Ik heb vooral de kinderen best weleens verwenst als ik eens met jou alleen wilde zijn en dan was er weer wat. Maar nou heb ik je voor mezelf, en nu mis ik ze toch."

"Hmm..." Hij kuste haar uitgebreid. "Daar zullen we dan gauw eens wat aan doen. Ik ga jou een heleboel kinderen geven. Okay?"

Ze grinnikte. "Okay. Maar geen vijfentwintig, alsjeblieft – da's me teveel!"

Maar terwijl Bertram aanstalten begon te maken om te proberen die belofte te vervullen, schoot de gedachte door haar hoofd: "Dat is niet hetzelfde, Bertram. Dat is _toch_ niet hetzelfde..."

* * *

Bertram en Lidwientje waren niet de enigen die zich zo langzamerhand bewust begonnen te worden dat ze zich eigenlijk niet thuis voelden in Hamelen. Ook de kinderen worstelden met het probleem, wat nog versterkt werd door de aanhoudende weigering van Meester Spicht om ook maar een woord over hun andere leven te willen horen. De hele boel kwam zelfs tot een kolossale botsing toen de meester kleine Jasmijntje Gort ongenadig de mantel uitveegde omdat ze tijdens een les over paddestoelen over heksen begon.

"Heksen, trollen, dwergen! Die _bestaan_ niet, meisje Gort! En ik wil er ook geen woord meer over horen. Geen woord! Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog zeggen? Dat is allemaal onzin."

Maar toen was Hortensje opgesprongen. Hooglijk verontwaardigd. "Onzin?! Wij hebben ze zelf ontmoet! Wij allemaal! En het is toevallig waar wat ze zegt: een heksenring is een plaats waar heksen dansen!"

"Onzin! Warrepraat!" hield de meester vol. "Heksen bestaan niet."

"Welles!" had Ben geroepen. "Heksen bestaan echt, en ook faunen, en dwergen, en feeën, en..."

"Allemaal onzin. Die wereld waar jullie... nou ja, _geweest_ zijn... die bestaat niet. Onzin. Die is gewoon niet relevant. Je leeft in _deze_ wereld, en over _deze_ wereld moet je leren. Dus ik wil geen woord meer over heksen en faunen en zo horen. Is dat goed begrepen?"

"Ja, meester," hadden een paar kinderen gemompeld.

Maar Hector Hondecoeter had woedend gesist: "Dus u wilt vier jaar van ons leven – van het leven van ons allemaal – gewoon onder de mat vegen? Alleen omdat u er zelf niets vanaf weet?"

"Ja, hoe weet u eigenlijk zo goed dat heksen niet bestaan?" had Klaartje gevraagd. "Wist u dat heksen geloven dat _mensen_ niet bestaan? En wij bestaan toch ook!"

"Bovendien bent u nooit in een andere wereld geweest," kwam het op beschuldigende toon van Hortensje. "Maar wij wel! Wij weten meer over zulk soort dingen dan u!"

Het was ermee geëindigd dat de hele klas vijfhonderd keer had moeten schrijven dat er maar één wereld was en dat er niet over fantasiewerelden gesproken mocht worden. En de kinderen waren woedend toen ze om vier uur eindelijk de school verlieten.

"Die denkt dat hij alles weet," mopperde Dieuwertje.

"Ja, hij wil zomaar vier jaar van ons leven in het Vergeetboek schrijven. Het is niet eerlijk!" vond ook Annechien.

"De meester kan zeggen wat 'ie wil, maar wij vergeten het niet!" besloot Klaartje. "We waren er zelf bij, dus we weten alles. En niemand kan ons dat afnemen – zelfs Meester Spicht niet!"

"Ja, wat weet die man nou van heksen? Van ijsheksen met een ijspaleis dat smelt als je er een vuurtje stookt?"

"En dat heksen geen spiegelbeeld hebben, en dat ze daarom verdwijnen naar een spiegelwereld als ze in een spiegel kijken."

"En dat ze zo goed kunnen ruiken!"

"En dat ze weer jong worden als ze met een prins trouwen!"

"En dat er ook goede heksen zijn, zoals Slik!"

"En van trollen die thee brouwen?"

"En van Guurt, die zich kan verpoppen in wie hij maar wil!"

"En dat prinsen om de hand van een prinses strijden op een Prinsentoto!"

"En van een verdwijnhoed!"

"En Hildebrandts minikasteel!"

"En dat winden het liefst pap eten!"

"O ja, en dat..."

Zo ging het nog een tijdje door. Iedereen praatte door elkaar, en toch was het eensklaps stil toen Wiesje zei: "Ik wou dat we nooit in Wamp gekomen waren. Ik wou dat we daar gebleven waren."

Ze keken elkaar eens aan. Dat was een nieuw gezichtspunt. Het was logisch dat het van Wiesje kwam, die bij thuiskomst ontdekte dat ze haar ouders verloren had. Wat had ze hier eigenlijk nog?

Maar terug?

Maartje slaakte een zucht. "Maar dan zouden we nog steeds zo'n heimwee hebben naar huis."

"Ja. Ja, ja," zei iedereen. Dat was wel zo. Of...?

Annechien haalde haar schouders op. "Hadden we werkelijk zo'n enorme heimwee? Eerst wel natuurlijk, maar later? Ik weet niet hoe het met jullie is, maar ik was aardig gewend daar. Zo vreselijk vond ik het niet. En Bertram en Lidwientje waren zo'n beetje onze ouders, en Hildebrandt onze opa en Aernout... ehm..."

"Onze sullige maar vriendelijke oom," vulde Hector aan.

"Ja. Zoiets. En zeker als ik ons leven hier nu, met school en Meester Spicht en zo, vergelijk met het leven dat we daar hadden... Ja, dan ben ik het wel met Wiesje eens. Ik zou eigenlijk best graag terug willen. Daar gebeurde ten minste nog eens wat. Hier is elke dag hetzelfde. Stomme school."

"En je ouders dan?" vroeg Dieuwertje zachtjes.

Maar Annechien haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb het vier jaar zonder ze gered. Het klinkt misschien hard, maar ze snappen niets van me. Ik heb net zo lief Bertram en Lidwientje. Die begrijpen me ten minste."

"Ja..." Ze kreeg wat voorzichtige bijval; blijkbaar was ze niet de enige die slechts met moeite weer in het huiselijk gareel liep.

"We zouden in Laar kunnen wonen," stelde Ben voor. "Dat vindt Hildebrandt vast wel goed."

"Ja, en van daaruit op bezoek in Bambergen. En in Sombrië en zo. Al onze vrienden weer opzoeken."

"Alleen..." Hortensje zuchtte diep. "Hoe komen we daar, zonder de rattenvanger?"

Op dat moment kwam Meester Spicht naar buiten. Hij had zeker gezien dat veel kinderen nog op het plein stonden te praten, en klapte gebiedend in zijn handen. Onwillig stelden de kinderen zich op in rijen van twee, zoals ze geleerd was. Wat wilde hij – nog meer strafwerk? De school was allang uit!

De meester wachtte tot het stil was. Zijn gezicht stond ernstig – niet dat het ooit vrolijk stond, dat niet, maar nu zei hij: "Jongens en meisjes, ik heb een droeve mededeling. Mij is zojuist ter ore gekomen dat Jeremias Willem Walg, de geachte burgemeester van onze mooie stad, vanmiddag plotseling is overleden."

Er ging een zacht gemompel op onder de kinderen. Ze keken elkaar eens aan.

"Ik had graag," vervolgde Meester Spicht, "dat jullie nu meteen naar huis gaan. Jullie lopen rustig, en er wordt niet hardop gepraat of gelachen. Is dat goed begrepen? De stad zal rouwen om de burgemeester. Dan kunnen jullie nu gaan. En denk erom: geen geren en geschreeuw!"

Zachtjes fluisterend liepen de kinderen weg.

"Wat erg," zei Jasmijntje zacht.

"Vooral voor Lidwientje," knikte Saartje.

"Ja." Wiesje slikte. "Die heeft nou ook helemaal geen vader en moeder meer."

"Ze heeft Bertram toch," vond Ben.

"Dat is _toch_ anders," zei Dieuwertje.

* * *

De dag daarop werd de burgemeester begraven. Er waren heel veel mensen bij, en er waren heel wat heren die in lange redevoeringen vertelden wat een goed mens en fantastisch burgemeester ze verloren hadden.

"Ik ben benieuwd of iemand het waagt zijn schurkenstreek met de rattenvanger aan te halen," fluisterde Barend tegen Hilletje in de achterste regionen van het publiek.

Maar Hilletje siste dat hij zijn mond moest houden – dit was tenslotte een verdrietige aangelegenheid, en dan ging het niet aan om kwaad te spreken over de dode.

En een verdrietige aangelegenheid was het zeker. Lidwientje huilde zacht in Bertrams armen. Ergens voelde ze zich schuldig dat ze haar vader zo lang alleen gelaten had.

"Maar dat was toch niet _jouw_ schuld," had Bertram de avond tevoren getracht op haar in te praten. "En we kunnen alleen maar dankbaar zijn dat hij je nog weer heelhuids in zijn armen heeft kunnen sluiten."

Maar het hielp niet echt, merkte hij. Wat wist hij er ook van? Hij had zijn beide ouders nog. Dus deed hij het enige wat hem restte: hij hield haar stijf in zijn armen terwijl de kist met het stoffelijk overschot van haar vader aan touwen langzaam in de grafkuil neergelaten werd. En liet haar huilen tegen zijn borst.

* * *

Het was een paar dagen later. Het weer was omgeslagen, en regen druilde tegen de ruiten. In de keuken hoorde je Hilletje rommelen. Bertram had nog de avond van de begrafenis geregeld dat klein Wiesje bij zijn ouders in dienst kwam, en dat Hilletje nu bij henzelf in de keuken zou komen werken. Het leek hem een goed idee, zeker met het oog op dat gesprek dat hij laatst met Lidwientje gehad had. Nu had ze wanneer hij weg was voor zaken ten minste iemand in huis die net als zij een vreemde was geworden in hun thuisstad. En een paar flinke handen extra was nooit weg als er hopelijk binnenkort inderdaad kinderen zouden gaan komen in huize Bierenbroodspot.

"Zeg, meisje van mij." Hij kwam op de leuning van de stoel zitten waar Lidwientje triest naar buiten staarde. Hij sloeg zijn arm beschermend om haar heen, en kuste haar lief. "Hoe moet dat nou met jou? Ik heb..."

Er werd geklopt. En met een zucht ging Bertram open doen. Het was Meester Spicht.

"Ah, mijnheer Bierenbroodspot, u moest ik net hebben. Mag ik even binnenkomen?"

Bertram zei niets, maar gebaarde naar de voorkamer, waar ook Lidwientje zat.

Spicht deed zijn mantel af, sloeg de ergste druppels eraf, en vouwde hem over zijn arm voor hij de kamer binnenstapte. "Mevrouw Bierenbroodspot," groette Spicht haar met een beleefd buiginkje.

Lidwientje knikte slechts, en de meester wendde zich weer tot Bertram. "Mijnheer Bierenbroodspot, ik wilde u graag iets vragen over uw toekomstplannen. U ambieert, neem ik aan, het ambt van burgemeester?"

"Mijnheer Spicht, ik heb de laatste dagen wel andere zaken aan mijn hoofd gehad dan te denken over het burgemeesterschap." Bertram mocht Meester Spicht helemaal niet, en hij vond het moeilijk om dat niet al te openlijk te laten blijken.

"Ja, ja, vanzelfsprekend," slijmde de meester. "Maar ik wil hierover slechts met u van gedachten wisselen."

Bertram keek donker, maar Lidwientje legde een kalmerende hand op zijn arm.

"Ziet u," vervolgde Meester Spicht, "u bent nog jong, en pasgetrouwd. U hebt nog een heel leven voor u. Als burgemeester bent u aan de stad gebonden. In uw werk als koopman kunt u verre reizen maken en veel van de wereld zien. Van _onze_ wereld. En ook hebt u dan veel meer tijd om met uw vrouw de burgemeestersdochter door te brengen. Zij zal zeker uw steun behoeven in deze moeilijke, donkere dagen na haar vaders dood."

Bertram keek even op Lidwientje neer, maar ze vertrok geen spier.

"Wat wilt u daarmee zeggen?" vroeg hij toen op koele toon.

De meester leek even vergenoegd te lachen. "Wel, laat het mij zo zeggen: ik wil de taak van burgemeester van Hamelen wel op me nemen. Ik ben ook niet zo jong meer, mijn vrouw evenmin. Wij hebben elkaar niet meer zo _nodig_, zoals een jong paar als u beiden. En, als ik eerlijk ben, dan zou ik ook blij zijn om eindelijk van dat werk met al die rumoerige kinderen af te zijn. Het werk van een schoolmeester is zwaar – dat weet u niet half! Met name die groep die indertijd door de rattenvanger meegenomen is; er is geen land met ze te bezeilen. Daar is jarenlang geen verantwoorde opvoedkundige hand bij geweest, en de vreemde verwrongen ideeën die ze hebben...! En och, het burgemeesterschap is weer eens wat anders, niet? U hebt altijd uw zaak nog die u, naar ik begrijp, binnenkort van uw vader zult overnemen. Daar kunt u dus niet zo gemakkelijk gemist worden. Een nieuwe schoolmeester is echter gauw gevonden."

"Ik zal er eens over denken," zei Bertram zo neutraal mogelijk.

Meester Spicht knikte vergenoegd, prevelde wat woorden ten afscheid, en vertrok.

En Bertram verzuchtte: "Zo. Die is weg."

Maar Lidwientje keek hem dringend aan. "Bertram, je zult er toch wel alles aan doen om te zorgen dat Spicht niet de burgemeester wordt, hè? Dat zou een ramp zijn!"

"Alles," beloofde Bertram grimmig. "Vergeet niet dat hij het was die met dat onzalige plan kwam om de rattenvanger niet volgens afspraak te belonen! We hebben nog een zuur appeltje met die man te schillen." Hij zweeg even. "Als _ik_ burgemeester was, dan had ik hem al lang uit de gemeenteraad gegooid."

Lidwientje glimlachte. Het klonk zo jongensachtig voor de mede-eigenaar van een groot handelskantoor. Maar Bertram meende wat hij zei.

"Word jij de nieuwe burgemeester?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Nee," zei Bertram, en hij stond op. Hij was net ontslagen van de verantwoording voor vijfentwintig kinderen, zeg. Hij had er bepaald geen behoefte aan om direct verantwoordelijk te worden voor een hele stad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zeg Jochem," zei Jesse. "Ik wil je wat laten zien. Iets speciaals. Zullen we vanavond even naar de Kei wandelen?"

Ze glimlachte. "Met jou altijd. Wat heb je voor iets speciaals?"

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Het is een verrassing. Je ziet het vanavond wel."

En hoe ze ook viste de rest van de dag (want Jochempje Quota was buitengewoon nieuwsgierig), Jesse liet niets los. Dus toen ze 's avonds hand in hand naar de Kei slenterden, wist Jochempje nog steeds niks.

Het was niet ver. Alle kinderen uit de stad speelden hier vaak. Maar nu was het stil. En dat was precies zoals Jesse het wilde hebben vanavond.

"Kom," zei hij, en hielp haar langs het stenige pad naar beneden in de groeve. Hij kon best hoffelijk zijn, had Jochempje inmiddels ontdekt, en ze genoot er stilletjes van.

En daar stonden ze: voor de steenwand waarin ze ooit met de rattenvanger verdwenen waren, en waar ze een paar maanden terug weer uit tevoorschijn waren gekomen.

"En?" vroeg Jochempje toen ze een paar minuten zwijgend naar de onregelmatige rots hadden gestaard.

"Kun je een geheim bewaren?"

Ze keek beledigd. "Dat hoorde je te weten onderhand."

"Okay, okay. Je hebt gelijk, dat weet ik. Maar dit is heel speciaal." Hij grabbelde onder zijn wambuis, en haalde een glimmend metalen pijpje tevoorschijn van ongeveer een halve armlengte. Een hol pijpje met gaten.

Jochems ogen werden groot. "Hoe kom je daar aan?"

Hij schokschouderde. "Wat denk je? Meegepikt natuurlijk. Of liever gezegd geruild. Voor dat pijpje dat Clovis er zelf voor in de plaats gezet had."

"Jesse, dat is...!" Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Alleen uit voorzorg," betoogde hij. "Wisten wij veel wat we hier zouden vinden? Hamelen kon wel volledig verwoest zijn in een oorlog met de Fransozen. Wat moesten we dan hier?"

"Maar het dromenorgel..." Jochempje aarzelde. "Dat is gevaarlijk, Jesse. Je weet toch nog wel dat niemand ooit op dat orgel speelt omdat het je onnoemelijke macht geeft?" Ze hapte naar adem. "Je wilt toch niet burgemeester worden?"

Jesse grijnsde. "Nee hoor, da's niks voor mij. Maar ik dacht zo... Het leven hier is natuurlijk best wel leuk. Vooral met jou. Maar ik mis de vrijheid, en de avonturen waarin we aan de andere kant steeds verzeild raakten. Dus ik dacht, misschien kunnen we nog eens een paar weken terug of zo. Zolang we die fluit hebben, kunnen we heen en weer wanneer we maar willen."

Jochempje hapte naar adem. "Heb je hem geprobeerd dan?"

Hij knikte. "Ik ben niet naar binnen gegaan, hoor. Maar hij werkt. Als ik erop blaas, kan je je voet zo in de steenwand steken hier. Kijk maar." Hij blies – een melodie die Jochempje vaag bekend voorkwam, en toch ook niet. Was dat...?

En toen stak Jesse zijn voet in de steenwand. "Zie je wel?"

Maar ze trok hem terug. "Nee, Jesse. Niet nu. Ik weet niet of ik dit een goed idee vind. Ik wil hier eerst eens heel goed over nadenken. En dat kun jij ook maar beter doen!"

* * *

Aernout zat op de burgemeestersstoel in de raadszaal. Hij had de voorzittershamer in de hand en keek met strenge blik om zich heen, alsof hij zijn denkbeeldige raadsleden tot stilte wilde manen.

Toen begon hij geaffecteerd te spreken. "Geachte aenwezigen. Wè zèn hier vandaeg saemen gekomen om te vergaederen over..."

Waar de wonderlijke burgemeester over vergaderen wilde, zullen we wel nooit te weten komen, want op dat moment kwam Hildebrandt binnen. De klepperman keek stomverbaasd, en Aernout werd rood tot achter zijn oren.

"Zeg hé, wat eh, wat voer jij hier uit? Je zit op de stoel van de burgemeester, sufferd!"

"Nou, ik eh... ja, nou... kijk, het zit zo..." hakkelde Aernout. Hij voelde zich steeds roder worden. "Kijk, ik dacht... eh... er is nu geen burgemeester, en er kan misschien wel weer een belangrijke kwestie komen waarover vergaderd moet worden. Dan moet er toch iemand voorzitten. En wel, ik ben wethouder, dus waarom zou ik niet tijdelijk voorzitter van de raad zijn? En dan wil ik wel goed voor de dag komen natuurlijk. Dus daarom oefen ik vast wat."

Aernout vond dat hij zich er heel aardig uitgekletst had, maar Hildebrandt diende hem smalend van repliek. "Ach man, jij... _jij _voorzitter! Laat me niet lachen, zeg! Je hebt nog nauwelijks ervaring! Mijnheer Bierenbroodspot of Meester Spicht of zo, die kunnen dat toch veel beter doen. Die hebben ten minste ook nog kans om burgemeester te worden!"

"En ik dan?" vond Aernout. "Waarom zou ik geen burgemeester kunnen worden? Ik ben tenslotte een held met blauwe blik!"

Hildebrandt mompelde iets onvriendelijks (gelukkig was het ook iets onverstaanbaars), en ging weg. En een nadenkende Aernout bleef alleen achter in de raadszaal.

* * *

De strijd om het burgemeesterschap was inmiddels in alle hevigheid losgebarsten.

Meester Spicht vertelde de kinderen van zijn school dagelijks hoe zeer hij wel geschikt was om burgemeester te zijn. Hij beloofde hen dat hij een heel aardige nieuwe schoolmeester zou aanstellen als de kinderen hun vaders zouden smeken om de meester te kiezen.

Mijnheer Bierenbroodspot deelde voedsel uit aan de armen om hen voor zich te winnen.

Aernout Koffij was ongelooflijk vriendelijk en voorkomend voor alle mensen die hij tegenkwam.

Raadslid Hertshoorn beloofde een nacht lang gratis bier te schenken als men hem tot burgemeester koos.

En Bertram? Die deed gewoon zijn werk. Hij hoefde zo nodig niet burgemeester te worden. Alle welgestelde mannen in de stad waren verkiesbaar, dat wel, maar hij was best tevreden zo. Eindelijk was hij niet meer verantwoordelijk voor vijfentwintig kinderen en twee idioten; hij had zeker geen zin om direct verantwoordelijk te worden voor een hele stad.

Dus hij deed fluitend zijn werk, wijdde Barend in in de geheimen van het vak, en lachte smalend om de pogingen van de anderen om bij het volk in de gunst te komen. Hem niet gezien! En hij had er hoe dan ook vertrouwen in dat het wel los zou lopen met de ambities van Meester Spicht. Bepaald geliefd was de man bij niemand; het leek hem sterk dat zoiets ineens zou omslaan.

* * *

Lidwientje liep door de hoofdpoort de stad uit, het open veld in. Langs de landweg stonden klaprozen en boterbloemen, korenbloemen en margrieten, madeliefjes en vergeetmijnietjes. Ze plukte er wat van. Bedrukt keek ze voor zich uit terwijl ze langzaam verder slenterde. Het was de dag van de burgemeestersverkiezing.

* * *

Op het pleintje achter de school stond een grote groep kinderen. Niemand had oog voor ze, vandaag. Het was immers de dag van de burgemeestersverkiezingen!

De kinderen hadden daar niets mee te maken. Ze hadden afgesproken om te gaan spelen bij de Kei, de berg buiten de stad, waar ze indertijd met de rattenvanger in verdwenen waren. Alle kinderen van de rattenvanger waren er, zelfs Hilletje die vrij had gekregen vandaag. Alleen Barend Stip ontbrak. Die leerde immers voor lakenkoopman bij Bertram en mijnheer Bierenbroodspot, en hij voelde zich eigenijk een beetje te groot voor de spelletjes van de andere kinderen.

En vrolijk ging het troepje op weg. Ze zongen vrolijke liedjes uit hun tijd in de andere wereld. _Reizen op een Reus_ bijvoorbeeld, en _Hollebollegijs_, en _Kind uit een Boek_, en hun eigen nieuwbedachte hit _Kunt U mij de weg naar Bambergen vertellen, mijnheer_. Het was eigenlijk best fijn om die liedjes weer te zingen. Alleen kreeg je er nog meer heimwee door.

* * *

Zachtjes deed Bertram de kamerdeur open, om daarna plotseling binnen te stappen. Maar hij keek verwonderd om zich heen. Hij had Lidwientje willen verrassen, maar de kamer lag verlaten.

Bertram liep het hele huis door, maar ze was nergens. En ook Hilletje was er niet.

Hij zuchtte, en ging weer naar buiten. Misschien was ze al naar het stadhuis gegaan om nog met de laatste voorbereidingen voor de verkiezing te helpen.

Maar ook daar vond hij haar niet. Wel kwam hij Barend Stip tegen, die al op weg was naar het plein, en geen bezwaar had om even te helpen zoeken naar Lidwientje. Ze vroegen overal, maar niemand had Lidwientje gezien.

Bertram mompelde een lelijk woord toen Hildebrandt zei dat hij het misschien beter aan de poortwachter kon vragen. "Zeg jongen," vervolgde de klepperman op vertrouwelijke toon. "Ik heb zo hier en daar mijn licht eens opgestoken, en veel mensen willen jou als burgemeester. Ze vertrouwen je na alles wat je gedaan hebt, gezorgd voor die kinderen en zo. En het zou toch een schitterende beloning zijn, niet? Maarre..."

"Ach, zwam toch niet," mopperde Bertram. "Je bekijkt het maar. Ik zoek verder naar Lidwientje." En hij beende met grote stappen weg in de richting van de poort, met Barend op zijn hielen.

De nieuwe poortwachter (hij heette Ursus Lestestuiver, een voormalig soldaat met een houten been en een houten arm) had Lidwientje inderdaad zien gaan. "De weg af, maar ik heb niet bijzonder op haar gelet. Ze plukte bloemen, geloof ik."

Bertram bedankte hem kort en samen liepen de jonge lakenkoopman en zijn leerling de weg af tussen de velden door. Het koren stond hoog, en de berm was vol bloemen. Maar van Lidwientje geen spoor.

Na een tijdje echter bleef Barend ineens staan. "Wat zou dat voor rumoer kunnen zijn?" vroeg hij.

Bertram schrok op uit zijn gedachten. "Wat zei je?"

"Waar dat rumoer vandaan komt," herhaalde Barend.

Ze luisterden beiden aandachtig. "Daar," zeiden ze toen vrijwel gelijk.

"Kinderen. Bij de Kei in de buurt," knikte Barend. "Zou juffrouw Lidwientje daar ook zijn?" Hij vergat nog regelmatig dat ze nu mevrouw Bierenbroodspot heette.

Bertram haalde zijn schouders op. "Ga maar even kijken anders. Ik loop nog verder de weg af tot bij de heuvel, daar kan ik een groot stuk van het terrein overzien."

En terwijl Bertram snel voortging over de landweg, baande Barend zich een weg tussen twee korenvelden door en daarna door de struiken tot bij de Kei.

* * *

De kinderen waren het grasland dwars overgestoken. Nu liepen ze over een kronkelig paadje. Het was de kortste weg naar de Kei, en iedereen die als kind in Hamelen had gewoond, kende het pad.

"Stel je voor dat de rotswand ineens toch weer zacht is," dacht Wiesje hardop. "Dan zouden we zomaar terug kunnen gaan."

Jochempje keek steels naar Jesse terwijl ze Wiesje vroeg: "Zou je dat willen?"

Wiesje knikte.

"En ik ook," zuchtte Saartje. "Ik vind er niks meer aan hier. In Haar hoef ik ten minste niet naar school."

Hector, die achter haar liep, gaf haar een bemoedigende stomp. "Da's gewoon omdat de meester kwaad op je is omdat je je boek verloren had."

"Niet alleen de meester," griepte Saartje. "Pappa en mamma zijn ook boos. En het was niet eens mijn schuld!"

Maar ze waren inmiddels bij de Kei gekomen. En daar beneden, verscholen achter bosjes en struiken, en ingesloten door stenen en rotsen, lag de kleine vlakte waar de kinderen graag speelden. Maar voordat Ben, die voorop liep, aan zijn klimpartij naar beneden begon, bleef hij staan en wees naar beneden. "Kijk eens wie daar zit."

De kinderen verdrongen zich achter zijn rug.

* * *

Lidwientje was, toen ze de korenvelden voorbij was, het land ingelopen. Ze voelde ineens een enorme behoefte om bij de Kei te gaan kijken. Komen deed ze er eigenlijk nooit meer; Bertram en zij hoefden niet meer stiekem weg te sluipen 's avonds om even ongestoord te kunnen kussen en knuffelen en wat dies meer zij. Maar het was hier dat het allemaal begonnen was: het avontuur met de rattenvanger. En hier was het ook allemaal weer geëindigd. En ze wilde het gewoon nog weer eens in alle rust zien. En denken misschien aan alles wat ze meegemaakt hadden. Iedereen die ze ontmoet hadden. De vele vrienden die ze achtergelaten hadden en nooit, nooit terug zouden zien.

Een paar vogels duikelden door de lucht, maar verder was het stil op het land. Ook de kleine vlakte bij de Kei lag verlaten. Lidwientje liep voorzichtig de helling af. Voor de berg bleef ze staan, en zuchtte diep.

"Toch jammer. Heel erg jammer, dat we niet meer terug kunnen. Al onze vrienden nog eens bezoeken," mompelde ze bij zichzelf.

Ze zuchtte nog eens, en keek om zich heen. En koos een platte steen uit waar ze op ging zitten, haar hoofd verborgen in haar handen. Tor... Madelein... De Koningin... Ambtenaar Ogterop... Nix Assia... Was het 't werkelijk waard geweest om al die vrienden achter te laten, enkel en alleen om weer naar huis te gaan? Een thuis waar ze waarschijnlijk tot in lengte van dagen een vreemdeling zou blijven? Ze had natuurlijk haar oude vriendinnen hier in Hamelen nog. Maar ook bij hen voelde ze zich een buitenstaander. Ze hoorde hier niet meer. Ze hoorde daar natuurlijk eigenlijk ook niet, maar daar was het logisch dat je je een vreemdeling voelde. Op de één of andere manier was dat makkelijker dan je een vreemdeling voelen in je eigen thuisstad.

Na een tijdje zo stil gezeten te hebben hief ze haar hoofd op en begon zachtjes te zingen. In de andere wereld was het lied een smeekbede aan de rattenvanger geweest om hen terug te brengen naar Hamelen. Nu veranderde ze zo af en toe de tekst een beetje, en met tranen in haar ogen zong ze:

_Elke keer weer lig ik in mijn bed  
En prakkizeer meer en meer  
Keer op keer lig ik in mijn bed  
Tuur ik naar de muur  
Tik, zegt de klok, tik tok tik tok!  
Knap, zegt het vuur  
Slaap, zegt de nacht  
Droom, zegt het uur  
Maar ik tuur, ik tuur_

_Ach ach, rattenvanger  
Wacht niet langer, wacht niet langer  
Ach ach, rattenvanger  
Goede raad is duur  
Ach ach, rattenvanger  
't Kan niet langer, wacht niet langer  
'k Ben toe aan jou en wat avontuur_

Annechien was inmiddels naar beneden geklommen, en enkele kinderen waren haar al gevolgd. En Lidwientje keek verschrikt op toen het meisje verder zong.

_Klein en alleen lig ik in mijn bed  
Kijk om mij heen: één voor één_

De andere kinderen vielen haar bij:

_Eén voor één komen aan mijn bed  
Mijn moeder en mijn pa  
Die willen dat ik heel zoet slapen ga_

Annechien, Klaartje en Jochempje zongen door, terwijl de rest van de kinderen bedrukt zweeg.

_Knap, zegt het vuur  
Slaap, zegt de nacht  
Droom, zegt het uur  
Maar ik tuur, ik tuur_

Lidwientje en de andere kinderen zongen ook weer mee.

_Ach ach, rattenvanger  
'k Wil niet langer, wacht niet langer  
Ach ach, rattenvanger  
Kom weer door de muur_

Lidwientje huilde, maar de kinderen gingen verder.

_Ach ach, rattenvanger  
't Kan niet langer, wacht niet langer  
'k Ben moe van al, ik wil avontuur_

Jochempje sloeg haar arm om Lidwientjes schouders, terwijl Saartje Zegen met een diep ongelukkig gezicht aan een volgend couplet begon.

_Pappa is kwaad, omdat ik iets vergat  
'k Wil terug naar daar, terug naar Haar_

De andere kinderen stemden er mee in.

_Terug naar Haar  
't Leven is hier zuur  
Saai naar school toe gaan_

En Jasmijntje zong verontwaardigd:

_Waar meester zegt dat heksen niet bestaan!_

_Knap, zegt het vuur_

zong Siemke, en de anderen vielen haar bij:

_Slaap, zegt de nacht  
Droom, zegt het uur  
Maar ik tuur, ik tuur_

En toen weer iedereen, ook Lidwientje.

_Ach ach, rattenvanger  
Kom nou, lieve rattenvanger_

En Lidwientje alleen:

_Ach ach, rattenvanger  
Alles hier is naar_

En toen iedereen weer:

_Ach ach, rattenvanger  
'k Wil niet langer, wacht niet langer  
Breng ons weer thuis in ons eigen Laar_

_Ach ach, rattenvanger  
Kom nou, lieve rattenvanger  
Ach ach, rattenvanger  
Alles hier is naar  
Ach ach, rattenvanger  
'k Wil niet langer, wacht niet langer  
Breng ons weer thuis in ons eigen Laar_

Het bleef even stil. Toen vroeg Saartje Zegen benepen: "Lidwientje, vind je echt alles hier naar? Bertram ook?"

Lidwientje schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, Bertram niet natuurlijk. Maar toen we in de andere wereld waren, was hij ook bij me. En de enige naar wie ik terug verlangde hier, die is er nou ook niet meer. Eigenlijk zou ik het liefst met Bertram samen weer terug willen naar de andere kant." Ze slaakte een zucht. "We hebben daar zoveel vrienden achtergelaten..."

De kinderen knikten begrijpend.

"Eerst was het fijn om gewoon weer naar school te gaan en zo," vertelde Maartje. "Maar de laatste weken merken we pas hoe saai het is."

"Iedere dag hetzelfde," vulde Ben aan. "Rekenen, taal, godsdienst, geschiedenis, aardrijkskunde en schoonschrijven. Bah!"

"En we mogen niet eens praten over wat we beleefd hebben," zei Hortensje. Ze was nog steeds verontwaardigd. "En toen we dat laatst toch deden, moesten we allemaal vijfhonderd regels schrijven dat er geen andere werelden bestaan! Wat een onzin. We zijn er nota bene geweest – zelfs in meer dan één!"

"En hij liet Jasmijntje niet eens vertellen over wat heksen doen in een heksenring," vertelde Annechien. "En wat weet de meester nou over heksen? Hij gelooft niet eens dat ze bestaan!"

Lidwientje glimlachte in een zucht. "Nou ja. Degenen die we aan de andere kant ontmoetten geloofden eerst ook niet in mensen toch? Dus je kunt het Meester Spicht amper kwalijk nemen dat hij niet in heksen gelooft. Die hebben we hier tenslotte ook niet." Ze haalde eens diep adem. "Maar ik weet wat jullie bedoelen, ja. Ik vind het ook moeilijk dat je er eigenlijk met niemand over kunt praten. Of als je het toch doet, dan krijg je van die rare blikken toegeworpen... De mensen hier begrijpen gewoon niet wat wij meegemaakt hebben."

"We zijn Hamelen gewoon ontgroeid," merkte Jochempje wijsgerig op.

"Maar ik vond het aan de andere kant veel fijner," mompelde Wiesje. Ze kroop tegen Lidwientje aan, en veegde langs haar ogen. Lidwientje knuffelde haar even. "Daar was het gewoon dat pappa en mamma er niet waren. Maar hier..." Ze snufte even. "Ik zou het liefste terug willen. Daar ben ik gewoon Wiesje, en niet Wiesje-die-haar-pappa-en-mamma-verloren-heeft-terwijl-ze-weg-was."

"En ik wil ook terug," klaagde Saartje. "Ik vind het niks fijn op school. En de meester is boos op me omdat ik mijn boek kwijt was. En pappa en mamma ook. Ik dacht dat ze veel aardiger waren."

"En daar gebeurde nog eens wat," gaf ook Jesse zijn mening. "Het leven hier in Hamelen is behoorlijk saai eigenlijk."

Op dat moment keek Barend over de rotsrand heen.

"Ha Barend," zei iedereen timide.

De jongen groette terug en kwam naar beneden. "Juffrouw Lidwientje, er wordt druk naar u gezocht. Mijnheer Bertram is verder de weg langs gegaan. Zal ik hem terughalen?"

"Mij?" vroeg Lidwientje verbaasd. "Waarom zoekt iedereen me?"

Barend lachte verlegen. "Nou, mijnheer Bertram kon u niet vinden en we hebben zo ongeveer aan iedereen gevraagd of ze u misschien gezien hadden, dus..."

Lidwientje zuchtte. "Ja, ik begrijp het. Haal Bertram dan maar hierheen, dan is die alvast gerustgesteld.

Barend knikte en klauterde weer naar boven. Hilletje volgde hem, maar de andere kinderen zetten zich rond Lidwientje om samen herinneringen op te halen aan hun tijd in de andere wereld.


End file.
